Talk:Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Newest SBaHJ comics/movie Someone who can be arsed to do this should probably add something about them on this page, since the article apparently hasn't been current since episode 24. I would do it myself, but whoever wrote the other episode recaps has an undeniable, inimitable flair for capturing the touching beauty of SBaHJ that I feel like my clumsy attempt at English words would merely be a disservice to its time-honored brilliance. Or something like that. ReySquared 16:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I have written the animated series plot. It's so touching. THE CHRONICLE IS COMPLETE. For now... 22:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAA42 No, there is a new comic. 15:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I went ahead and wrote up summaries of episodes 29-31. 23:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Weird Time Shit I couldn't help but notice that one of the panels from the first page is from a later page. Is this Weird Time Shit? :...what? ~Octachor n 18:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) plush rumps thought we might want a pic of dirk's plushes. 05:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Whoever wrote this page is a winner. XD Sources etc The wiki seems pretty sure who is Sweet Bro, and who is Hella Jeff, but when and where is it said who is who? :Dirk identifies red shirt, black hair and blue shirt, blonde hair . I think who each one is may have been references elsewhere but it is the only one I can remember off the top of my head. - The Light6 (talk) 00:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Paradox Space Comics While the SBaHJ comics on the Paradox Space website do get summaries on the Paradox Space page, I was thinking about mentioning them somewhere on the main SBaHJ page as well. Would that be okay with everyone, or no? PistolBuster (talk) 02:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think it'd be fine as long as they're in a separate section 03:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) It has finally updated. Someone, care to add one of those poetic summaries? I suck at those. (Also it's totally foreshadowing I think) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/comoc.php?cid=051.jpg S.P. Sour (talk) 03:16, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Aepokk added one almost 6 hours before you posted this. - The Light6 (talk) 06:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I do not recall this. Nevertheless, I see it there now, so thanks. S.P. Sour (talk) 03:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Look at that clam's face! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'm working on the intense critical analysis now, but it's proving difficult this time. Please note that despite any BS I proceed to write here, the larger image size is pretty clearly reminiscent of Cascade or, especially given the glitches, the intro to A6A6I1 Flash. On a similar note, the first panel of the previous comic looks very blatantly similar to EOA6A6I2. 04:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Cloudy: Wait, seriously? Just checked, wow. Considering it's pretty off-SBaHJ-model, yeah there's no way this isn't foreshadowing. Aepokk: Awesome. I'd like to add some points to that. First, note that he calls the frog "prince." Why would it not be king? Because Dirk is involved, somehow. And in the first panel, how is Jeff's foot cut off by the water? That's weird. Idk what that is. 3rd, note Bro's facial expression reminscent of Peanuts!Aranea. I guess that's a stretch. 4th, frog comic? Frogs. Yep. 5th, the net falls down into the clam, so I'm guessing someone drops something. Also, see here. S.P. Sour (talk) 04:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh trust me, I've seen BKE's interpretations of the page, as well as several others. I've seen a lot of Caliborn and for Jeff, John for Sweet Bro, the net representing Lil Seb, Lil Cal, the Genesis Tadpole, or the Ring of Life, the clam representing Meenah, Skaia, Echidna, or the Condsce... Basically, guesses are more diverse and far-reaching than the "werewolf, robot, witch, whale" fiasco from Homosuck Act 2. And chances are, every single one is correct. I will say I haven't seen anyone else pick up on the Peanuts Aranea visual parallel yet, though. Sweet Catch! 05:04, October 10, 2014 (UTC) HAS THE ILLUMINATI KUDNAPPED HUSSIE OR WHAT? Where are the comics? Should there should be more detailed descriptions of the newer comics? Seriously, one of them only has one sentence and they don't talk about any of the rich, deep symbolism that has been hidden in these masterpieces we dare to call comics. Should there should be more detailed descriptions of the newer comics? Seriously, one of them only has one sentence and they don't talk about any of the rich, deep symbolism that has been hidden in these masterpieces we dare to call comics. The Cat Who Liked 47 (talk) 01:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC)